


Caught in the Act

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flirting via familiar, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: Flirting via familiars is always fun.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As if on cue, the little fey creature turned and looked at him, eyes as blue as Caleb’s staring back at him. He blinked once before stretching and wandering about the tabletop."

He had gotten used to the lively chaos of the Xhorhaus, but sometimes a quiet room was still needed to get his work done. There were only so many equations that could be deciphered while simultaneously dealing with the sound of Veth trying her best to follow Jester in some Abyssal song that Yasha claimed to have heard once. (It was a recurring occasion, he soon learned.) 

Nonetheless, Essek still enjoyed their company. In the rare moments when Jester could be quiet, it was oddly... pleasant to have someone nearby. Even if she did interject at some of the worst moments. Most days he’d come over, they’d invite him to lunch before he and Caleb retired to the library for a study session. Those were some of his favorite days.

It wasn’t unusual for Caleb to go out for a few minutes to try calming down the ruckus when it got too bad, but it had been 10 minutes and he still hadn’t returned. Frumpkin was still in the room, however, sleeping peacefully on a small, vibrant pink pillow at the end of the table that he could only assume was by Jester’s choice. 

As if on cue, the little fey creature turned and looked at him, eyes as blue as Caleb’s staring back at him. He blinked once before stretching and wandering about the tabletop.

“Why, hello, Frumpkin.” Essek held out the knuckles of his free hand and let the cat approach on his own terms. He was met with a gentle meow as he rubbed against his hand before sitting himself directly in front of the wizard’s work. “I hate to disturb you, but I must continue my studies.” 

Another meow and an expectant look.

“I do indeed have work to do, and right now you are making it a bit difficult. Would you like it if I moved your pillow closer?” Essek wouldn’t normally talk to animals, but this was a fey that could understand him. Or at least he thinks it could. He’d never had a familiar, so it was still new. 

Instead of a response, Frumpkin proceeded to nuzzle his head further up his arm. For a moment, Essek was confused as to what warranted such affection, before recalling that this cat was still a familiar, so Caleb had to have some part in it. He felt his face get slightly warmer with the realization.


End file.
